Big Mom
|OnePiece:/Wikia/Charlotte Linlin> "Charlotte Linlin, more widely known as Big Mom,13 is the captain of the Big Mom Pirates4 and the only female member of the Yonkō.1 She is the matriarch of the very large Charlotte Family,3 which makes up the infrastructure of her crew.14 She also rules over Totto Land as its queen,4 seeking to form it into a utopia where all the world's races can live together in peace without experiencing discrimination or segregation." Big Mom Pirates https://thelibraryofohara.com/charlotte-family/ - Family https://thelibraryofohara.com/2019/01/28/charlotte-sons-a-complete-guide-official-positions/ - sons https://thelibraryofohara.com/2018/09/12/charlotte-family-a-complete-guide-v2-1/ https://i.redd.it/i2syd8jxbqs11.jpg https://i.redd.it/jb5raapa58d21.jpg - full official order https://thelibraryofohara.com/2018/10/21/charlotte-daughters-a-complete-guide-official-positions/ https://claystage.com/one-piece/characters/charlotte-family - family statistics Ranks and Bounties https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Bounties#Big_Mom_Pirates * The "Queen" of Tottoland and Crew Captain: Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin (>฿2,000,000,000 Bounty|TheLibraryofOhara://New Information regarding the Bounties of the Yonkō (News Roundup)>) * The four three Sweet Commanders: :* (Former Commander) Charlotte Snack (฿600,000,000 Bounty) :* Minister of Biscuit: Charlotte Cracker (฿860,000,000 Bounty) :* Minister of Juice: Charlotte Smoothie (฿932,000,000 Bounty) :* Minister of Flour: Charlotte Katakuri (฿1,057,000,000 Bounty) * The Various Chess-themed "Combatants" in her pirate crew :* Rook: Capone "Gang" Bege (฿300,000,000 Bounty) :* Knight: Baron Tamago タマゴ男爵 Tamago Danshaku(฿429,000,000 Bounty) :* Bishop: Bobbin "the Disposer"始末屋ボビン (฿105,500,000 Bounty) :* Pawn(?): Pekoms (฿330,000,000 Bounty) * and various other "Ministers" from her family :* Minister of Candy: Perospero (฿700,000,000 Bounty) :* Minister of Beans: Charlotte Daifuku (฿300,000,000 Bounty) :* Minister of Browned Food: Charlotte Oven (฿300,000,000 Bounty) :* Minister of Cheese: Charlotte Mont-D'Or (฿120,000,000 Bounty)https://thelibraryofohara.com/2019/08/07/vivre-card-databook-vol-12-all-the-new-information/ Total Bounty of at least ฿7,733,500,000 (similar monetary scale as $77,335,000) シャーロット・カタクリ (Charlotte Katakuri) Japanese Name: シャーロット・カタクリ Romanized Name: Shārotto Katakuri Official English Name: Charlotte Katakuri ฿1,057,000,000 Bounty https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Katakuri#Trivia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erythronium_japonicum 片栗 katakuri - asian fawnlily, used to make potato starch powder katakuriko (片栗粉 "katakuri powder") https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBCzBbxuJeU - full fight (alt. edit - original) FanArt: Katakuri used for haki development 1808 Journal: Timeline Big Mom is currently 68 years old. Age 16 When Big Mom was around 16 (52 years ago) the Rumbar pirates had just entered the red line and left Laboon at Reverse mountain from West Blue. This is also possibly around the time when she and Kaidō became indebted to one another and involved with the mysterious "LOCKS/ROCKS" that "Hero of the Marines" Monkey D. Garp is reknowned for having defeated. Perhaps the "R" was for Rumbar Pirates even? Hence why Brooke was not particularly afraid of the 'young lady' in the Whole Cake Island arc due to his prior experience with her as a rookie? https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Yorki But Yorki is not a captain who seems to have strength on a 'Beast' level like Big Mom and Kaidō so this doesn't fit. However, Brooke may still have knowledge of both ROCKS(/LOCKS) *and* Big Mom. However, the Rumbar pirates are known to have died within three months of entering the Grand Line, so this is bs. https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Brook/History |OnePiece:/Wikia/Charlotte Linlin> 1808 Analysis of "Defeat" (MANGA SPOILERS) (Chapter 910 Spoilers) How did a "rookie pirate" like Monkey D. Luffy manage to rampage through a Yonkō's territory and escape with his kidnapped crew-member? Many people found the arc made Big Mom seem weak, and diminished the power of the Yonkō in the process - which has been described as poor narrative logic. I disagree. I believe that there are very specific reasons indicated in the narrative why this rampage was able to succeed, and that these reasons have a thematic coherence within the arc of both Big Mom and Luffy. The key moments that allowed the rampage to succeed were often times when members of Big Mom's family chose to hide things from each other - out of fear that if they admitted mistakes that their mother would punish them and possibly kill them (i.e. Brother Opera lying about Jinbē having saved Luffy and Nami). This theme reflects how Luffy's leadership is inspiring to his nakama, while other Emperors rule through fear. Luffy brings out the best in his comrades, while Kaidō and Big Mom bring out the most vicious and reckless side in their "families". This is why Luffy has the true qualities of a 海賊王 (Kaizoku-ō) - a pirate king who can inspire a new golden age. What are the other major moments that helped define Luffy's successful infiltration and escape? Infiltration: * Pudding helping them reach the correct island (helping him have a chance to end the wedding) * Reiju saving Luffy from poison (despite his potential to ruin this important wedding into Big Mom's family) * Sending Cracker alone to defeat Luffy (underestimating Luffy despite a prior Supernova defeating Snack) * Nami using Big Mom's Vivre Card to manipulate King Baum (via Straw Hats gaining Lola as an ally in Thriller Bark) * Vinsmokes not killing Luffy themselves after Sanji decimates him (underestimating any Captain who would want Sanji as a chef) * Big Mom not deigning to kill Luffy herself after he's captured (underestimating Jinbē's willingness to defy her for Luffy) * Brother Opera lying about burning Luffy and Nami to death (out of fear of consequences for having allowed them to escape) * Eggplant Soldier lying about Sanji's overnight whereabouts (also out of fear of consequences for slacking off) * Bege allying with the Straw Hats and giving them full control of wedding security (overestimating Bege's fear of her) Escape: * King Neptune not warning anyone about the tamatebako-bomb (too scared to deal with the possibility of repercussions) * Du-Feld opening the tamatebako-bomb and collapsing the whole tower (willingness to steal from Big Mom) * Big Mom entering into trance-like anger and hunger states (her lack of control of her immense power) * Zeus abandoning Big Mom for lightning-treats (her own soul not harbouring loyalty to her) * Nami/Zeus' powerful attack on Big Mom convincing Katakuri she had won (leads to him not simply destroying the Sunny) * Katakuri/Perospero not killing Brook/Chopper since they are 'rare creatures' (Big Mom's novelties are prioritized over security) * Pedro's sacrifice to K.O. Perospero (underestimating how devoted a mink would be for a rookie pirate like Luffy) * Luffy's willingness to sacrifice himself to free his crew (overestimating his fear of Katakuri) * Sanji, Chiffon and Pudding's cooking abilities under pressure (underestimating the power of teamwork) * Katakuri neglecting to finish Luffy off due to his hunger (crew shares the same boarish nature as Big Mom) * Sea Slug surveillance system being deactivated (underestimating Praline's willingness to defy Big Mom) * Smoothie never really trying to put her life on the line (no real loyalty other than minimal family duty) * Jinbē allowing the sunny to escape from Big Mom (determination to defy her) * Luffy developing future-sight Haki (ability to overcome his own weaknesses mid-battle) * Katakuri choosing to injure himself after winning a cheap shot to Luffy's heart (underestimating how much Katakuri would respect Luffy as a warrior) * Wedding Cake successfully quelling Mama's hunger pangs (Sanji's skill as a chef) * Sun Pirates preventing Straw Hat annihilation (willingness to die for Luffy and crew) Altogether, these give a clear thematic narrative in which the strength of a Yonkō is shown to be only as strong as their weakest links, and for those emperors who command through fear, it is easy for a pirate like Luffy to inspire rebellion against her tyrannical ways. Luffy won the support of far too many of her crew either through their fear of her or through their faith that Luffy was indeed the one who will become Pirate King. Luffy represents an alternative to the Imperialistic dominion of Kaidō, Big Mom and Blackbeard, instead offering a more humanistic style of piracy like that of Whitebeard, Red Hair Shanks and Gol D. Roger. It is easy to see why he inspires support, as an alternative to an age of living in terror of our emperors, he represents a time where the Pirate King is simply a representative of freedom from all external authority. An anti-emperor. The opposite of "Im"-sama. Theories https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/6epo09/chapter_867_spoilers_theory_the_obvious/ - tinfoil theory that CP0 was there when Big Mom supposedly "ate" Mother Carmel and co. https://old.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/7nykj1/spoiler_theory_big_moms_inner_conflict/ - stronger theory on similar lines, but no CP0 and implying that Carmel's soul never died and simply merged with Big Mom's body somehow http://i.imgur.com/j8RZBff.png - Big Mom age 5 with her parents, she is specifically referred to as a Human Peko-Chan http://www.scaryforkids.com/peko-chan/ - Big Mom Cannibal etc.. :( References Category:One Piece Category:Piracy Category:Fiction